


Lazy Morning

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lazy morning routine, no missions, nothing outstanding to do that day, just Eggsy and Harry enjoying each other's company (what kind of company is up to you). All I ask is that at some point Harry makes our dear lovely boy Eggsy some Eggs in a basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiko/gifts).



The noises Harry made when he came were gorgeous.

It had taken him a while to understand that Harry's reserve (when he was not fighting) was in effect even during sex, and his lack of vocal response wasn't necessarily a bad sign. From Harry he could expect merely soft grunts of exertion or low, guttural moans, often bitten off or smothered if his hands weren’t occupied elsewhere. Quick hisses of breath between his teeth the equivalent of cries of ecstasy.

Now that he knew he refused to let those sounds slip by, memorizing them as Harry came undone with each rock of his hips, eyes open and locked on his. Trusting, yes, but with deeper swirls of emotion that he’d never expected to have directed at him. Love. Devotion. Awe. A look that he was positive he reflected back at the older man.

He would have happily stayed where he was for an eternity but his thighs were burning ever so slightly, and in a few moments the soft roll of his hips would change from pleasure to overstimulation. He tried not to look disappointed as he lifted up, knowing he failed the moment Harry slid out of him, missing the feeling of being full and unable to hide it. 

Eggsy was careful to move to the next to Harry, his lover’s chest and stomach an absolute mess of his own design, laying on his side with his head propped in his hand, looking down at the older man as he turned his head, leaning in for a quick press of their lips that quickly devolved into a languid tangle of their tongues. There was no need to rush, no need to fight for dominance or explore as if this could be their first or last time to taste one another. This was one kiss among a multitude, and his only task was to enjoy it.

Too soon Harry broke off the kiss, glancing down and shaking his head at the white streaks drying on his torso. “I suppose I’ll actually have to get up this time.” There was a note of regret in his voice as he stood, and Eggsy watched him as he crossed the room, enjoying the flex of his arse with each step.

“I wouldn’t bother with a full shower if I was you,” he called after him, debating joining the older man and simply loathing the idea of moving. Sure, he’d have to clean up soon, but they weren’t in any rush today. He could enjoy the knowledge that Harry was still inside him for a while longer.

\-----------

Harry half expected a call from Merlin as he let JB back inside then drifted to the kitchen. Days off weren’t entirely uncommon, but days off together where neither of them actually got a call to come in or at least to answer some sort of query were. Rare enough at least that he was tempted to turn off their phones altogether, though he knew what lengths Merlin was prepared to go to if he needed them.

Leaving their phones on was safer.

The tray he was putting together was nothing special, a simple breakfast of eggs in a basket and sliced strawberries accompanied by a pot of tea to sip on while they spent as many hours in bed as possible, enjoying their time avoiding the outside world and unwinding.

He wasn’t all that surprised to see Eggsy on his phone when he made it back upstairs, leaning against the headboard. There was a playful glint in his eye, the grin that he gave Harry when he looked up full of mischief. “So,” he spoke, voice carrying the same threads of glee as his expression, “I just beat Merlin in Words with Friends. Again. I built off of ‘fan’ to turn it into ‘fang’ and beat him with ‘balding.’ He’s going to fucking kill me.”

“You’re playing with fire,” Harry agreed, carefully lowering himself onto the bed before pivoting to place the tray between them. “How many seven letter words this time?” Merlin had learned the hard way that Eggsy had a knack with word games, underestimating him because of his accent, and Harry simply tried not to be too amused by the rivalry (if it could even be called that. Merlin had won precisely once).

“Only three where I used all my letters, but I managed to use up all seven to make an eight letter one.” His grin was downright devilish and Harry found himself drawn to it, licking into Eggsy’s mouth even as Eggsy’s phone started blowing up with a stream of incoming texts. 

Reluctantly he pulled away, willing to lose himself in the taste of Eggsy’s mouth, especially now that he’d brushed his teeth, but he’d prefer to do it with the younger man’s phone silenced.

Eggsy set his phone on the nightstand before turning to the tray, a huff of laughter escaping his mouth as he took in the plate. “I see you found the cookie cutters.”

“I think it turned out rather nice,” Harry admitted, looking at their plates. His was a normal, a roughly round bit of bread torn out for the egg to go in. Eggsy’s, on the other hand, he’d used a cookie cutter on, punching out a heart shaped bit of bread that rested to the side of his plate as an extra bit of toast, the egg filling in the heart as easily as it would a circle.

“You’re a bloody sap is what you is.” His words may have been mocking if it weren’t for his tone, so utterly fond that Harry simply accepted the words. “Fuck yes, this is cooked perfectly,” Eggsy crowed as he cut into the toast and egg, the yolk running out in a puddle for him to sop the bread into.

“You sound surprised,” Harry muttered, trying his best to sound put-out so as not reveal how relieved he actually was.

“What, you know it’s bloody unusual. You got something special in mind or something?” Eggsy was looking at him expectantly, a hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with food, and Harry tried to distract himself by pouring them each a cup of tea. He was well past his twenties, he knew he didn’t have that sort of stamina anymore.

So they’d have to wait a bit longer before trying something else, that was all. “For what I have planned you’ll need your energy,” he replied, careful to keep his tone as bland as possible, as if Eggsy had asked for a weather update instead. His words had the effect he desired, a filthy grin stealing across his lover’s face, an expression full of promise.

“Is that so, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy cut a generous bite out of his breakfast, leaning forward to avoid dripping any egg on the already spoilt sheets, chewing deliberately and then making a show of swallowing. He knew precisely what he was doing, knew how infuriating he was, and Harry had absolutely no intention of stopping him. “Why don’t you tell me what you have in mind.”

\----------

“A bit lower, please.”

He should have known better than to ask Harry what he had in mind.

He’d said it without thinking, caught up in the game of thinly veiled innuendo, and Harry had lured him in easily, baiting his trap with golden words and convenient omissions, allowing his mind to fill in the blanks the way he wanted them as they’d finished their breakfast.

Which was why he was once again straddling Harry’s hips, but this time with the man face down, his back glistening with oil as Eggsy massaged it in.

He should have known better, but he wasn’t exactly upset.

There was tension throughout the older man’s body, knots of muscle built up from long hours of stress, alternating periods of high energy with hours of simply waiting. Watching. Gathering information. He dug his fingers in, coaxing out a particularly difficult knot, waiting as Harry tensed for him to relax again and then watching the older man breathe out a sigh as the knot finally gave. A thrill of pleasure sparked through him, the knowledge that he had done this, he was the reason Harry was so relaxed coaxing out a bit of pride as he swept his hands over his back again, working the smooth planes of his back, tracing scars he knew like the back of his palm before settling on a new knot of tension.

Time seemed inconsequential as he worked, sometimes trading words with Harry but more often than not both of them were silent, conversing only through his fingers and Harry’s skin. Still he was aware when his hands began to complain, the first hints that he wasn’t a professional and this was not something he was accustomed to doing for as long as necessary, and he let himself scoot back, pulling his oil coated hands farther down, kneading his thumbs into Harry’s lower back.

There was the slightest hint of movement as his hands drifted down further still but Harry remained compliant beneath him. Wordlessly he offered up thanks for a day off, oil slick fingers brushing over Harry’s rim, the slightest hitch of Harry’s breath music to his ears.


End file.
